


Polonization

by Fhujeth



Series: 15 Minute Sprints - Nationverse Headcanons (Body, Mind, Lifestyle, etc...) [4]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 1700s, Headcanon, Language, Memory, Nationverse, Polish-Lithuanian Commonwealth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:35:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21534571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fhujeth/pseuds/Fhujeth
Summary: Lithuania's been having a problem and it's starting to hit him hard.
Series: 15 Minute Sprints - Nationverse Headcanons (Body, Mind, Lifestyle, etc...) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1498913
Kudos: 14





	Polonization

Lithuania ran, no, sprinted back towards the campsite, his stomach cramping with fear and duress as he tried to put together what had just happened. He was fine, fine for one moment, talking perfectly well to some farmers in the north of his land, that was, until he felt his mind go blank.

“Po?!” Lithuania called out, panting as he finally got back to where he and Poland had set up camp with a troop. “Po, please…” He was shaking and trembling as he moved inside the biggest tent of their small base. Inside, a few piles of hay for beds laid. Poland on top one of them sleeping. “Po…”

It was the early morning hours when Lithuania had decided to check on a local Lithuanian farm and see how their harvest was going. The people were happy to see him, and he was happy to see HIS people happy. He had begun to exchange a few words but found it becoming more and more difficult to catch onto what they were saying. It was as if his own language was vaporizing out of his mind.

“Po…” Lithuania fell to his knees, “It’s getting worse…”

With some mumbles and grumbles, Poland came from his sleep and turned slowly towards Lithuania, confused at what was getting worse. Lithuania was always a worry wort and it was sometimes a little too much. “Whaat?” Poland rubbed his eyes, “Is the sun out already?”

“It, it happened again.” Lithuania let out, his voice trembling, sheer terror at the mind block that had just ended what should have been a joyful conversation with some farmers, “My language…”

Poland raised an eyebrow, confused, “Mmm, what about it?” He didn’t seem phased by Lithuania’s worry. “That’s like, farmer speak and junk. You’re like, a war hero and everything.”

Those words set Lithuania off, a scowl forming across his lips, his brow furrowing, “That’s MY language, Poland.” He reiterated, trying to make the point clear, “I think I’m forgetting it… even when I try to use it.”

“Liet, that’s not how people forget things, you know?” Poland ran a hand through his own hair, “Just keep using it.”

“Can’t you see what’s happening?!” Lithuania shouted, unsure whether he should be mad at Poland or himself. Maybe he was using Polish so much and not his own enough, but this moment, now, his language, he felt as if it had just fallen out of his mind completely.

The last several decades he’d find himself forgetting words but hadn’t thought much about it. He was having fun fighting and working alongside Poland to secure their borders and protect and welcome all sorts people. “I-I think I’m actually losing my language.” Lithuania plead.

Poland cocked his head, still unsure about Lithuania’s concerns. He couldn’t come up with a response to them, either.

“I don’t want to lose my language, Poland.” Lithuania had never experienced a feeling like this before. “I’m using it, I use it… but it’s almost as if my brain just doesn’t have it there anymore.” Tears began to form in the pits of his eyes, “You haven’t noticed?”

Poland shook his head, still unphased. He wanted to give Lithuania an answer but it wasn’t like that many people spoke his old Baltic language to begin with. It was useless in documents and the development of the world. “You’re probably just tired from battle or something…” It was tactless but Poland really had no answer. After all, what was wrong with Polish?

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired off of some random headcanon I have. Based on the passive Polonization of Lithuania.... the slow take over of Polish Culture and Language that began to hit the Lithuanian portion the most during the Polish-Lithuanian Commonwealth. Poland wasn't....the nicest guy.... at times.... either. Selfish Polska.


End file.
